Она: Мама
by AkellaWolf
Summary: Translation of "TMNT:SHE IS: Mother" by princessebee Что значит Эйприл для черепашек? Рассуждения Микеланджело.


Ого, природа!

Это потрясно.

Видите ли, большую часть жизни я прожил под землёй. В канализации. Ну, это дом и всё такое. А я черепашка.

А черепашки рождены для свободных прогулок, детка!

Итак, я здесь, стою посреди густой чащи леса, далеко от Нью-Йорка, где нет вида на водосток или свалку. Это так не похоже на большой город, что вы и представить себе не можете.

Красиво. Серьёзно, красиво. Я не могу прекратить прогулки, хотя постоянно получаю нагоняй от остальных за то, что ухожу слишком далеко. А что я ещё должен делать? В течение нескольких часов отсиживать собственный хвост на разваливающемся диване без телевизора, без DVD и даже без чертовой приставки, которые держали меня в приподнятом настроении? Ну, никто не в силах был заставить меня остаться даже после долгих и упорных разговоров, когда я вернусь, я думаю, они увидят мудрость и просто позволят мастеру Майки сделать то, что ему хочется.

Трава была густой и зелёной, упругой под моими ногами, мягкой и тёплой между деревьями, которые возвышались надо мною. Здесь они чудовищно огромные – такие широкие, что я не могу обвить их руками, даже близко, и такие высокие, что я едва могу увидеть их верхушки. Всё настолько свежее и яркое, и… и… зелёное… и, ладно, будь здесь Дон, он бы нашёл несколько метких слов для описания, но его нет, вы просто должны быть рядом со мной и сказать, что она _живая_, чистая, настоящая жизнь кипит вокруг меня и сводит с ума своим запахом. Я хочу бегать, прыгать, танцевать и петь. Чёрт, по правде сказать: я бы сделал все четыре действия и не раз!

А солнце, чувак, солнце! Оно великолепно. Большой светящийся яркий шарик в чудном голубом небе растекается, как тёплый мёд, и я чувствую его на своей шее и плечах, кажется, что я мог бы идти чуть быстрее, чуть увереннее, стать чуть более бодрым только от этих золотых поцелуев.

Природа. Она рождает во мне поэта.

И тишина тоже, чувак, я никогда _не слышал_ такого раньше. В Нью-Йорке никогда не было тихо. Даже тьма слегка опьяняла. Всегда кто-то просыпался из-за какого-нибудь шума. Здесь же так тихо, что я слышу, как ветер говорит с деревьями, а деревья – они отвечают. Я _клянусь_.

А я, я не могу сдержать ухмылку на своём лице, когда вижу всё это.

Только одна вещь, что является причиной того, что мы здесь. Но я стараюсь не думать об этом – зачем портить такой замечательный день, как этот, мрачными мыслями? Чувак, ты знаешь, я не скажу. Нет смысла хандрить о прошлом, когда есть _настоящее_.

Я лениво качусь колесом по траве, балансирую на одной ноге какое-то время, затем меняю ногу и двигаюсь по направлению к бегущей воде неподалёку. Сквозь деревья я вижу блеск, светится, благодаря солнцу, как большой широкий карьер с золотом, я нашёл своё сокровище.

– Привет, мой старые трюмные крысы и команда! – бормочу себе под нос, предвкушение вкуса воды, свежей и прохладной, переполняет меня.

Тишину нарушает приглушённый звук неподалёку, и я вздрогнул. _Ой-ой._

Кто-то рядом, а я, я настолько погрузился в природу, я вроде как забыл про режим невидимки, находясь на ферме.

Но позднее, не слыша ничего, кроме этого странного всхлипывающего звука, я вышел вперёд, осторожно (хотя, режим невидимки я постоянно поддерживал путём ношения маски) скрылся за деревьями.

В лесу открывался вид на озеро, мерцающее синее и серебристо-золотое, набережная, окруженная зелёной травой и плоскими освещенными солнцем камнями. Земля поднимались и опускались, и там, где я по-прежнему стоял среди деревьев, поднимающихся ввысь, низкий, пологий холм спускался к месту, где сидит источник шума.

Это Эйприл.

Она была одна, колени приставлены к груди, руки сложены, а взгляд направлен в озеро.

Она плакала.

Увиденное меня слегка удивило, и я просто стоял, наблюдая. Конечно, было немного слёз в Нью-Йорке, когда мы стояли, наблюдая, как её дом сгорал дотла. Но с тех пор она была – ну – такой, такой сдержанной. Такой спокойной. Такой – сильной. То есть, я не забыл того, что случилось, но она, казалось, была в порядке. На самом деле она выглядела гораздо более обеспокоенной о _нас_, чем о потерянных вещах. Она просто нас кормила и убиралась в доме, как одержимая, чтобы быть уверенной, что нам удобно, искала, пока не нашла несколько одеял и не выбила из них многолетнюю пыль, что заставляла её кашлять и задыхаться. Плюс ко всему она проверяла все наши травмы, накладывала бинты и повторно перевязывала. Рафи это раздражало до белого каления, но я, по правде говоря, получал удовольствие.

Так что это ввело меня в ступор, признаюсь тебе. Увидев её там, свернувшуюся калачиком и так открыто плачущую с этим разбитым, скорбным взглядом на её милом личике.

_Когда мы впервые встретились с Эйприл, признаюсь, я не отходил от неё ни на шаг. Дошло до того, что Раф начал дразнить меня «гав-гав!» каждый раз, когда она приходила. Но я не стыжусь этого! Я последую за ней везде, и если она позовёт – я приду. Я был её щенком, и мне это нравилось._

_Никто из нас ещё не был так близок к человеку, к тому же, в тот раз в самом деле пришла к нам, не избегала! И она всегда возвращалась! Это было совершенно нереально и неимоверно круто, и я прикладывал все усилия, чтобы так оно было и дальше!_

_Я хочу сказать, Эйприл красивая. Она не похожа на модель или актрису, но она даже лучше, потому что она настоящая. Она не фотография или картинка в телевизоре. Она реальная, живая, дышащая девушка, и я могу дотянуться и дотронуться до её кремово-белых рук в любое время, мне нравится. Также мы могли поболтать в любое время._

_Которого, как оказалось, было очень много._

_Поначалу разговор начинался довольно медленно (очень медленно, на мой взгляд), но достаточно скоро мы стали видеть её всё время. Я верю, что в значительной степени сыграло роль моё очарование и неотразимость. Ну, она никогда не теряла самообладание со мной и не требовала перестать задавать вопросы – а я могу задать очень много вопросов! Просто спросите моих братьев – они злятся на меня за это всё время! Но Эйприл никогда. Даже тогда, когда это случалось, это не было похоже на неё. Нет, серьёзно. Я всегда мог увидеть блеск в её больших зелёных глазах._

Но не сейчас. Сейчас там ничего не было, только большая, ноющая грусть, и я чувствовал, что что-то происходило у меня внутри. Какой-то бурлящий звук в моём животе, тянущий моё сердце вниз. Не было предположений, из-за чего плачет Эйприл – ничего не могло её расстроить. Большая улыбка на моём лице сменилась хмурым видом. А разве мы не должны её защищать? Плавающее белое облако прошло под солнцем, мгновенно погрузив озеро тень. Эйприл продолжала плакать, а я продолжал смотреть, боль росла внутри меня так сильно, что я начал задыхаться. Так не должно быть!

Вдруг у меня появляется идея! Блестящая идея!

– Эйприл, эй, Эйприл! – зову я, и она начинает дико оглядываться. – Здесь наверху!

Я машу руками вперёд-назад, и её взгляд устремился туда, где я стоял. После того, как её глаза задержались на мне, я делаю вид, что потерял равновесие и испуганно вытаращил глаза.

– Во-оу! – кричу я, падая назад, и без вреда качусь вниз по мягкому склону, пока она не видит, посмеиваюсь про себя. Небольшой фарс никому не помешает.

– Майки! – Я слышу её крик, но она не звучит весело. Я закончил катиться, остановившись в дюйме от озера, и повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как она спускается по склону, с паникой на лице. _Упс._

Я подскочил и побежал навстречу ей, когда она споткнулась, пока бежала ко мне.

– Ты в порядке? – она задыхается, хватая мои руки, и я серьёзно смутился.

– Успокойся, детка, всё круто, – успокаиваю я её. – Это просто шутка. Я думал, ты засмеешься.

Она стоит, взглянув на меня на мгновение, все щеки были покрасневшими и заплаканными. Затем она тянет меня к себе и сильно обнимает. Её волосы пахнут клубникой.

– Не делай так больше! – С трудом дышала она. – Я думала, ты поранился.

– Всё хорошо, Эйприл, не беспокойся, – Я действительно начинаю чувствовать себя виноватым, а также очень рассердился. Я обычно не злюсь, но это всегда меня пугало, когда это случалось. Но сейчас я так зол, что мог бы ударить Рафа или избить кого-нибудь. Или много кого ещё. Даже весь клан Фут. Особенно того в большом металлическом шлеме и с текко-каги руках. Меня не волнует, как – я как-нибудь поквитаюсь со Шреддером и его армией отморозков за то, что сделали с ней. За сожжение её дома и всех её вещей – вещей её отца – и вынудил её плакать. Я собираюсь_ уничтожить_ их.

Я кладу руку на плечо Эйприл и сажусь рядом с ней на траву. Солнце снова вышло, весело сияя, хотя горе одной человеческой женщины и гигантской черепашки ничто в этом чокнутом мире. Хотя, я думаю, это не так. Она, кажется, счастлива посидеть в тишине. Но не я. Называйте это недостатком.

– Что бывает длинным, коричневым и липким? – Спрашиваю я её, а она пожимает плечами. – Палка.

Ничего.

– Что общего между Иоанном Крестителем и Винни Пухом?

– Что?

– Середина в имени.

По-прежнему ничего.

– Что Бэтмен сказал Робину, прежде чем они сели в машину? – она качает головой. – Робин, садись в машину.

Даже не дернулась. Время для тяжёлой артиллерии.

– Какая разница между виноградом и слонами. Виноград фиолетового цвета.

Она выглядит немного озадаченной, я наклонился вперёд. Сейчас она поймёт.

– Что сказал Тарзан, когда увидел, что слоны пришли? А вот и слоны.

Улыбки нет, но на самом деле не это является кульминацией.

– Что сказал юнга, когда увидел, что слоны пришли? А вот и слоны.

И не это.

– Что сказала Джейн, когда увидела, что слоны пришли? А вот и виноград. Она была дальтоником. – Вот! Сейчас!

О, Эйприл, ты меня убиваешь! Она издала короткий звук, похожий на фырканье, и повернула голову в сторону озера. Я начал отчаиваться.

– Что сказал Тарзан, когда увидел, что у слонов солнцезащитные очки?

– Что, Майки?

– Ничего, он их не узнал.

Опять ничего. Как так! Я уже использовал все материалы из А-листа, а она так и не расплылась в улыбке. На самом деле, я думал, что снова увижу слёзы, вытекающие из этих красивых глаз. У меня остался только один вариант, а затем я отстану. Всё. Конец.

Я сделал глубокий вдох и начинал.

«Итак, один чувак, Дэйв, выехал загород поздно ночью, так? Он был за рулём в течение долгого, ДОЛГОГО времени, и он ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО устал, но был ТАК далеко, что рядом НИГДЕ не было ни отеля, ни гостиницы.

И он, наконец, решил, что когда уже достаточно устанет, то просто припаркуется у ближайшего дома и попросится переночевать. Он подъехал к розовому дому с розовой отделкой, розовыми жалюзи, розовыми окнами и розовой дверью. Он вышел из своего автомобиля, преступил через розовый бордюр, прошелся по розовой дорожке, поднялся по розовым ступеням и позвонил в розовый дверной звонок.

Из розовой двери вышла Розовая Леди. Дэйв ей объясняет: «Мадам, я знаю, что уже поздно, но я очень устал, но если бы я смог переночевать, я бы не остался в долгу»».

_Несколько недель Раф говорил мне, чтобы я не слишком привязывался._

– _Сейчас ей любопытно, – нахмурился он, угрюмый, как и всегда. – Но скоро она заскучает. И я не хочу слышать твоё нытье, когда это произойдёт._

_О, он звучал жестко, но он просто защищался, по своему собственному, уникальному способу Рафаэля._

_Я никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе. С подачи Рафи придумывал ужасные сценарии и портил себе настроение из-за этого. Это даже не приходило в голову, что чувства могут не оказаться взаимными, что Эйприл не столь очарована нами, как мы ею. Я хочу сказать, пока вы рассуждаете об этом – у неё есть жизнь. Её собственные друзья, её собственная работа, её собственные дела – наверху. В мире. В окружении людей, и нет необходимости скрываться. Почему она хотела убить своё свободное время в старой вонючей канализации в окружении четырёх гигантских черепах и такой же крысы? Может быть, это из жалости._

«Розовая Леди отвечает: «Конечно, без проблем! Заходите! Поднимитесь вверх по розовой лестнице, идите по розовому коридору, за первой розовой дверью справа розовая спальня. Внутри розовый шкаф с несколькими розовыми простынями, розовыми одеялами и розовыми наволочками, которые можно постелить на розовой кровати и надеть на розовые подушки. Спокойной ночи!»

Итак, Дейв зашел через розовую дверь, поднялся по розовой лестнице, прошёл по розовому коридору и открыл первую розовую дверь справа. Он зашел в розовую спальню, подошёл к розовому шкафу, вынул розовые одеяло, розовую простыню и розовые наволочки. Он расстелил розовые простыни и одеяло на кровати и надел розовые наволочки на розовые подушки. Он залез под розовое покрывало, выключил розовый свет и сразу уснул».

_Несколько месяцев назад, может быть, два месяца после знакомства с Эйприл в город приехал Кевин Лэрд._

_Ты, что, не знаешь, кто такой Кевин Лэрд? Шутишь, что ли?_

_Это автор и художник величайшей серии комиксов всех времён – Серебряный Страж._

_Теперь вы знаете!_

_Они рекламировались повсюду, маленькие листовки были в каждом новом выпуске комикса._

_Собирались устроить встречу в магазине в течение нескольких часов, чтобы он поговорил о комиксах, ответил на вопросы, а затем провёл автограф-сессию._

_Я просто подпрыгнул до потолка, когда узнал._

_КевинЛэрдКевинЛэрдКевинЛэрдКевинЛэрд! – кричал я, прыгая в логове с дивана на стену, в лаборатории Дона, на боксёрскую грушу Рафа и везде между ними. Они просто стонали, закатывали глаза и возвращались к тому, что делали. Эйприл пришла и засмеялась, увидев меня._

– _А кто это, Майки? – спросила она, и я был рад просветить её._

_Я выкопал кучу своих комиксов, и она продемонстрировала своё непроизносимое удивление, сидя со мной и слушая, как я рассказывал о каждом, пересказывая захватывающее содержание и указывая на лучшие моменты._

«Время идёт, и затем второй парень, Боб – это его настоящее имя, клянусь, – ехал по той же дороге, он также был за рулём в течение долгого времени и нуждался во сне, в лучшем случае крайне нуждался. Но нигде не было отелей или гостиниц, поэтому Боб решил подъехать к ближайшему дому, который попадётся на пути. Он припарковался перед розовым домом с розовой отделкой, розовыми жалюзи, розовыми окнами и розовой дверью. Он вышел из своего автомобиля, перешагнул через розовый бордюр, прошёлся по розовой дорожке, поднялся по розовым ступеням и позвонил в розовый дверной звонок. Розовая леди вышла из розовой двери. Боб ей объясняет: «Мадам, я очень извиняюсь за звонок в столь поздний час, но я за рулём в течении нескольких часов и всё, что мне нужно, это переночевать» ».

– _Только один я пропустил, – сказал я ей, отодвинув кучу от места, где не хватало комикса (я всегда расставлял их в правильном порядке), – Серебряный Страж №10 – очень редкий и его трудно достать, он рассказывает историю происхождения Стража, и поклонники превозносят его, как один из самых лучших сюжетно построенных комиксов, а я его и не читал никогда, увы! Но в один прекрасный день, детка, запомни мои слова – в один прекрасный день он станет моим! Я не был уверен как – это не только редкий, но и дорогой – но я знал, что найду способ. Я всегда находил!_

«Розовая Леди – она очень милая – отвечает: «Конечно! Заходите! Поднимитесь по розовой лестнице, пройдите по розовому коридору, за второй розовой дверью справа розовая спальня. В розовом шкафу есть несколько розовых простыней, розовых одеял и розовых наволочек, которые можно постелить на розовой кровати и надеть на розовые подушки. Спокойной ночи!

Боб зашел через розовую дверь, поднялся по розовой лестнице, прошёл по розовому коридору и открыл вторую розовую дверь справа. Он зашел в розовую спальню, подошёл к розовому шкафу, вынул розовое одеяло, розовую простыню и розовые наволочки. Он расстелил розовые простыни и одеяло по кровати, и надел розовые наволочки на розовые подушки. Он залез под розовое покрывало, выключил розовый свет и сразу уснул. Как убитый!»

– _Ты настоящий гуру! – Она меня похвалила, когда я закончил, резко устало упав на подушки дивана. – Это должно быть тяжело для тебя: не в состоянии пойти туда._

_Я сел с задушенным вздохом, застрявшем в моей пластроне._

_Ах да!_

_При всём воодушевлении я на самом деле упустил важную деталь._

_Гигантские черепашки-мутанты вообще не могли ходить по улицам незамеченными. Вся наша жизнь была потрачена во избежание поверхности и её обитателей, оставаясь невидимыми и под землёй. Так что не было никакого способа, чтобы я смог пойти._

«Прошло ещё немного времени, и затем другой парень, Фред, ехал по той же трассе. Как и Дэйв с Бобом, Фред был за рулём в течение ДЛИТЕЛЬНОГО времени, только Фред находился за рулём ДОЛЬШЕ, чем Дэйв или Боб. Он едва мог держать глаза открытыми! Он попадёт в крупную аварию, если скоро не остановится. Так как не было ни отелей, ни гостиниц, Фред решил ехать до ближайшего дома. Он припарковался перед розовым домом с розовой отделкой, розовыми жалюзи, розовыми окнами и розовой дверью. Он вышел из своего автомобиля, перешагнул через розовый бордюр, прошёл по розовой дорожке, поднялся по розовым ступеням и позвонил в розовый дверной звонок. Розовая леди вышла из розовой двери. Фред ей объясняет: «Мадам, я ненавижу себя за то, что беспокою вас в столь поздний час, но мне действительно нужно немного поспать. Могу ли я остановиться в вашем доме?»».

_Я грустно выдохнул, словно сдувшийся шарик. Я практически слышал скуление, когда я выдохнул и сел, поникши и удрученно. Эйприл огорчилась._

– _О, Майки, извини за то, что я сказала, – она извинилась, а я отмахнулся._

– _Всё нормально, детка. Ты права. Среди бела дня. Без маскировки. Прямо на публике. Это почти невозможно, – перечислял я холодные, неопровержимые факты, каждое слово, что я говорил, было гвоздём в мой пластрон, забиваемый большим молотком. Ай. Я не люблю, когда грустно. Когда грустно, это, как правило, не круто. Но тогда у меня не было особого выбора._

«Розовая Леди говорит: «Конечно, без проблем! Заходите! Поднимитесь вверх по розовой лестнице, пойдите по розовому коридору, за третьей розовой дверью справа от вас розовая спальня. Внутри розовый шкаф с несколькими розовыми простынями, розовыми одеялами и розовыми наволочками, которые можно постелить на розовой кровати и надеть на розовые подушки. Спокойной ночи!»

Так Фред зашел через розовую дверь, поднялся по розовой лестнице, прошёл по розовому коридору и открыл третью розовую дверь справа. Он зашел в розовую спальню, подошёл к розовому шкафу, вынул розовое одеяло, розовую простыню и розовые наволочки. Он расстелил розовые простыни и одеяло по кровати, и надел розовые наволочки на розовые подушки. Он залез под розовое покрывало, выключил розовый свет и сразу уснул глубоким и спокойным сном».

– _Это просто несправедливо. – Я не хотел начинать жаловаться, но что-то внутри меня внезапно лопнуло, как будто все разочарования били ключом и не оставалось ничего другого, как вырваться из моего рта. – Другие дети собираются пойти на это мероприятие – получить удовольствие от лицезрения своего кумира и героев. Болтать друг с другом, ходить в кино, в клубы, играть, ходить в школу и играть в драматическом кружке… – Я всегда думал, что я был бы крутым на сцене. – Ты знаешь, как быть нормальной, а мы то и можем, что получить огромный кусок ничего и гарнир из мусора – старый хлам никому не нужен. – Она обняла меня, и я бессознательно положил голову ей на плечо, руки сжались в кулаки. – Как мы. Мы только, только… мусор! Незаметный и ненужный. – Ладно, ладно, я был мелодраматичен, но я был очень расстроен._

_Она обняла меня крепче._

– _Перестань, это не Майки, я знаю. Вы, ребята, знаете, что вы мне нужны!_

– _Да, – пробормотал я, до сих пор дуясь. – По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока новинка не устареет._

_Я думал в том же направлении, что и Раф. Но она не обратила внимания. Только покачала головой._

– _Перестань, – успокаивающе сказала она. – Как насчет того, что я приготовлю тебе ужин? Всё, что тебе нравится. И у тебя будет выбор DVD-диска сегодня вечером. Выше нос, весёлый парень. Кто знает, что ждёт нас в будущем?_

_Я так погрузился в самоистязание, что я не мог видеть того, что может когда-нибудь измениться, но при упоминании ужина мой желудок заурчал, и меня отпустило._

«На следующий день. Солнце встало, Дэйв проснулся. Он поднялся с розовой кровати, снял розовое одеяло и розовые простыню с розовой постели, а также розовые наволочки с розовых подушек. Он положил розовое одеяло, розовые простыни и розовые наволочки в розовый шкаф и вышёл из розовой спальни. Он шёл по розовому коридору, спустился по розовой лестнице, повернул налево и зашел на розовую кухню с розовыми шкафами, розовыми этажерками, розовыми светильниками и Розовой Леди, собирающейся приготовить завтрак.

Розовая Леди говорит: «Доброе утро! Что бы вы хотели на завтрак? У меня есть Rice Krispies и Cheerios». Дэйв отвечает: «Cheerios, пожалуйста».

Розовая Леди подошла к розовому шкафу и достала розовую миску. Она подошла к розовому ящику со столовым серебром и взяла ложку. Она высыпала Cheerios из розовой коробки в розовую миску, подошла к холодильнику и достала розовый пакет молока, налила молоко в розовую миску и поставила розовую миску и розовую ложку перед Дэйвом. Дэйв сел на розовый стул за розовый стол и съел Cheerios. Когда он закончил, поблагодарил Розову Леди, вышёл из розовой кухни из розовой двери, спустился по розовым ступеням по розовой дороге к розовому бордюру, сел в свою машину и уехал».

_У меня была депрессия в течение недели или около того. Многое вернулось в нормальное русло, хотя не совсем, понимаете? Даже мои братья заметили. Они то угрожали, то уговаривали, то умоляли и, наконец, просто забили на меня, полагая, я, в конце концов, выйду. День славного визита Кевина Лэрда наступил и прошёл, а я отсиживался в своей комнате и читал каждых комикс от корки до корки. Погружение в невероятные сюжетные линии достаточно меня отвлекли, чтобы я не замечал течения времени, что и было моей целью, закусывая чипсами и конфетами, пока, наконец, не наступили сумерки, и мой желудок громко не заурчал, требуя какой-нибудь нормальной еды._

«Чуть позже проснулся Боб. Он поднялся с розовой кровати, снял розовое одеяло и розовые простыню с розовой постели, а также розовые наволочки с розовых подушек. Он положил розовое одеяло, розовые простыни и розовые наволочки в розовый шкаф и вышёл из розовой спальни. Он шёл по розовому коридору, спустился по розовой лестнице, повернул налево и зашел на розовую кухню с розовыми шкафами, розовыми этажерками, розовыми светильниками и Розовой Леди, собирающейся приготовить завтрак.

Розовая Леди говорит: «Доброе утро! Что бы вы хотели на завтрак? У нас есть Rice Krispies и Cheerios». Боб говорит: «Cheerios, пожалуйста».

Розовая Леди подошла к розовому шкафу и достала розовую миску. Она подошла к розовому ящику со столовым серебром и взяла ложку. Она высыпала Cheerios из розовой коробки в розовую миску, подошла к холодильнику и достала розовый пакет молока, налила молоко в розовую миску и поставила розовую миску и розовую ложку перед Бобом. Боб сел на розовый стул за розовый стол и съел Cheerios. Когда он закончил, поблагодарил Розову Леди, вышёл из розовой кухни из розовой двери, спустился по розовым ступеням, по розовой дороге к розовому бордюру, сел в свою машину и уехал».

_Я вышёл из комнаты, моргая из-за яркого света в логове, когда Эйприл пришла с большой лучезарной улыбкой на лице и пакетом с продуктами в руке._

– _Привет, ребята! – сказала она весело, и один за другим мы столпились возле неё, так мы всегда делали, когда Эйприл приходила. Эй, она всё ещё по-прежнему была милой с нами, а остальные были также без ума от неё, как и я._

– _Привет, – пробормотал я, не в состоянии выдать своё обычное, несравненно яркое приветствие, гарантирующее даже незнакомцу странное чувство гостеприимства, и она посмотрела на меня с сочувствием и распаковала покупки при помощи Лео._

_Я плюхнулся на диван и стал без особого энтузиазма играть в StreetFighter, когда другие болтали и расхаживали туда-сюда и готовились к ужину. Эй, так было не всегда! Пока Чун-Ли била ногами и прыгала по экрану, а мои пальцы умело нажимали на кнопки, и я не видел, как Эйприл подошла и села рядом со мной._

– _Возьми кое-что, – тихо сказала она, и я почувствовал небольшую вспышку волнения, несмотря на самого себя. Подарки всегда приветствовались, особенно когда они самого высокого уровня. Я остановил игру, когда она положила сверток в оберточной бумаге мне на колени. Он был плоским и прямоугольным, я взглянул на неё с любопытством, когда поднял его. Она одарила меня одобряющей улыбкой, и я разорвал упаковку._

_Я услышал сдавленный звук и смутно понял, что это я его издал, когда упаковка спала и показала яркие цвета и картинки комикса. Нет, не просто комикса – Комикса. Серебряный Страж №10 – именно он был завёрнут в прозрачный пластик с картонной подложкой, великий Страж поднимает кулак, охваченный ярким огнём, и пронзает небо. А на шапке красуется написанная жирным золотым маркером надпись:_

_«Микеланджело, одному из моих самых преданных поклонников, большое спасибо и с наилучшими пожеланиями, Кевин Лэрд»_

_Высокий, резкий визг поднялся в горле, пока я, наконец, не повернулся к Эйприл, которая сидела, держа руку на подбородке, и смотрела на меня с нежной улыбкой, и не прыгнул к ней, плотно прижав её к себе, хотя я не мог перестать ёрзать на месте._

– _ЭйприлЭйприлЭйприл! – пищал я, а она рассмеялась и обняла меня в ответ._

«Наконец, Фред проснулся после долгого сна. Он поднялся с розовой кровати, снял розовое одеяло и розовые простыню с розовой постели, а также розовые наволочки с розовых подушек. Он положил розовое одеяло, розовые простыни и розовые наволочки в розовый шкаф и вышёл из розовой спальни. Он шёл по розовому коридору, спустился по розовой лестнице, повернул налево и зашел на розовую кухню с розовыми шкафами, розовыми этажерками, розовыми светильниками и Розовой Леди, собирающейся приготовить завтрак.

Розовая Леди говорит: «Доброе утро! Что бы вы хотели на завтрак? У нас есть Rice Krispies и Cheerios». Боб говорит: «Rice Krispies, пожалуйста».

Розовая Леди подошла к розовому шкафу и достала розовую миску. Она подошла к розовому ящику со столовым серебром и взяла ложку. Она высыпала немного Rice Krispies из розовой коробки в розовую миску, подошла к холодильнику и достала розовый пакет молока, налила молоко в розовую миску и поставила розовую миску и розовую ложку перед Фредом. Фред сел на розовый стул за розовый стол и съел Rice Krispies. Когда он закончил, поблагодарил Розову Леди, вышёл из розовой кухни из розовой двери, спустился по розовым ступеням к розовой дороге к розовому бордюру, сел в свою машину и уехал отдохнувшим после хорошей ночи сна в розовом доме».

_Я не мог стереть улыбку со своего лица, пальцы почтительно гладили гладкую крышку защитного пластика. Ничего себе, как я могу это открыть? Это было похоже – моё самое драгоценное сокровище – навечно! Бесполезно было его распечатывать. Я бы просто нашёл другой способ, чтобы прочитать этот комикс. Он соскользнул в сторону, а под ним был ещё один комикс – на самом деле это был ещё один выпуск №10– Я ничего не мог сейчас поделал, я просто ошеломленно сидел сияя от счастья._

– _Мне рекомендовали купить два, – спокойно сказала Эйприл. – Таким образом, один можно держать в отличном состоянии. Это лучший способ, не так ли?_

_У меня ком застрял в горле, а затем я подавил его, уткнувшись лицом в её шею и обняв._

– А сейчас, Эйприл, можешь сказать мне, какова мораль всей этой истории? – Я закончил, сев повыше, грудь ныла в возбуждённом ожидании кульминации.

Она смотрит немного озадачено; эта шутка, как правило, делала это с людьми. По крайней мере, её ум сейчас в другом месте. Она морщит лоб и еле заметно качает головой.

– Я сдаюсь, Майки. Скажи!

– Это просто, детка: Двое из трёх предпочитают Cheerios, а не Rice Krispies.

Глаза Эйприл расширились, и она посмотрела на меня какое-то время прежде, чем её рот дёрнулся. Внезапно она фыркнула, неожиданно громко и несвойственно леди, а затем случилось это. Она засмеялась. Отличный истерический звон, бьющийся ключом из её широко открытых розовых губ, растянувшихся так, что я смог увидеть, что у неё всё ещё были миндалины. Она держалась за бока и выла, нарушая тишину окрестных лесов так, что стая птиц испуганно взлетела с дерева. Я присоединился. А как я не мог? Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, это была чертовки хорошая шутка, и наблюдать за её смехом было невероятно. Она была настолько радостной, что это заражало, и ей это шло. Мы вместе катались по траве, смеясь и хихикая, и больше не расстроит меня – видеть слёзы, стекающие по её щекам.

О, Эйприл, я заставлю футов заплатить за то, что они сделали.

Но сейчас всё что мог я сделал.


End file.
